


The Sirens of the Glocken Sea

by Lord_Darth_Fire, redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Folklore, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Darth_Fire/pseuds/Lord_Darth_Fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Dangers lurk in the seas of Glocken. Captain Sinon and her crew discover this the hard way.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Shinkawa Kyouji | Spiegel, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Shinkawa Shouichi | Xaxa | Sterben





	The Sirens of the Glocken Sea

What a beautiful night it was, as the ship sailed across the dark blue waters of the Glocken sea.

Captain Sinon was in her room, writing about her latest adventure: killing a monster and earning the rifle of someone that had fallen to the creature in the past.

She was just about done when she heard a loud splash coming from outside.

Without a second thought, she ran out of her room. She saw her crew, one by one, walking to the side of the ship.

Her second best mate, Pale Rider, looked off into the distance. He leaned over, as if he was trying to reach something, before his weight got the best of him and led him to fall off the ship.

“That’s enough, men! What has gotten into you?” Sinon asked, concerned, as she started walking toward her mates.

They didn't care. It hardly seemed like she was there, as more started jumping off.

As she got closer, she started hearing music. A soft voice called to her from the horizon.

“It's far too late to fear~” came the voice as Sinon herself started walking toward the side of the ship, “My message loud and clear~”

“Power to me is dear~” his voice was soothing and calming, yet dark and filled with dread, “Please don't shed a tear~” The crew started climping off the ship.

“Just come to me, my dears~” The voice stopped as a figure of a man appeared. He had a black, fish-like tail instead of legs, piercing red eyes, and big black wings that covered most of his body like a cloak.

He was accompanied by a shorter boy, with matching red eyes, light brown hair, and a green fish tail. He was playing some kind of instrument, but they were too far to make out what exactly it was.

The moment they were fully visible, all the remaining crew members jumped into the water. It hit them hard, like a fatal bullet.

Sinon managed to resist by looking at the gruesome end that her crew members met.

But not all were gone, as a boy with long black hair started swimming away from the ship and toward the creatures.

“KIRITO!” Sinon called out, and the boy turned to look at her. He started to swim back, even.

“Come back to me~ Don’t you wanna be with me~ Leave that girl behind~ Come to me to find~ The truth of all~ Before you die~” The voice came once more. The boy turned again, and kept swimming toward the figure who opened its arms for him.

Kirito swam right into them, and the creature opened its wings to reveal a skeletal body. But his voice, which turned into a soft hum, had already won Kirito over.

The creature pulled him closer and started to lick its lips. It got ready to feast on the boy's body.

Before it could, though, it got shot in the shoulder by Sinon's rifle. That caused it to stop humming, and it looked at her instead.

Its beautiful face turned skeleton-like, and the red eyes turned a deep black with red spots glowing in the center.

It went to jump in the water to attack the ship but, now freed from the spell, Kirito sliced at it with his sword. He turned the skeletal figure red, and so it jumped and swam away.

As it disappeared from sight, the other fish-tailed boy dropped his instrument. He seemed confused, but a relieved expression soon came to his face.

He looked at the girl who shot the other creature and smiled softly at her. However, his face turned from that of happiness and gratitude to that of fear and shock quickly.

Sinon caught that, looked around, and noticed that the black winged figure had jumped out of the water and onto the deck.

The skeletal features were now clear as day, and his red eyes matched the color of a shiny ruby. As his wings opened up, it felt like Hades himself was waiting within.

She moved backward, almost frozen in fear, as the creature got closer.

“Sterben… Remember the name of who will end your existence,” The figure, no, Sterben said. He raised his like thin, spike arm, ready to cut her down.

She thought about jumping. There was little chance that she would survive the fall, but she had a lesser chance of survival if she stayed on board. However, when she looked down, she saw dozens of sharks; they had gathered because of the blood that fell from the creature's gun wound.

Sinon saw the blade flying at her and closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

She didn't feel any pain, or the metal inside of her body. She was perfectly fine.

She opened her eyes to see that the other creature had gotten in the way of Sterben, and had been stabbed instead.

Sterben was shocked as he raised the blade and threw the other creature off of it.

“Poor Spiegel, even for a merfolk you are an idiot,” Sterben said as Spiegel hit the edge of the ship, before looking back at Sinon. She had retrieved her rifle, and fired at his face.

Sterben moved backward as blood ran down his face, blocking his vision. He ended up hitting his wings, and fell over backward into the shark-filled waters.

Sinon ran over to where Sterben fell from and looked down, only to see a few black feathers floating in the water.

She sighed in relief before running to the creature who saved her.

It was bleeding out, but when she looked at it up close, she realized how cute it was.

“Thank you,” she whispered to the creature, “You risked your life for me.”

“I… I should th-thank you,” the creature spoke, much to Sinon's surprise, “He has been controlling me for a long time, but finally I am free from his curse.”

The creature closed its eyes, and a blinding light surrounded it. Then it faded away, taking the creature with it, and left a boy in its place.

He opened his eyes and looked at Sinon.

“M-my hero.”

“It’s Sinon,” she replied.

“Thank you.”

They sailed away, back to safer seas. They started a new crew, and the two lived happily ever after.

The End

“HEY, DON’T FORGET ABOUT ME… CAPTAAAAAIN!” Kirito called out to the ship as it sailed away. He was stranded on a rock in the middle of a shark-filled sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Concept/writer: Lord_Darth_Fire  
> Editor: Redbluezero


End file.
